Different
by overflakkie
Summary: Apakah hanya semburat senyum yang menghilang membuat seseorang sangat berbeda dari biasanya? Atau hanya bicara satu atau dau patah kata akan membuat seseorang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat? Bad Summary. LuMin . Slight HunHan.Just a lot of absurd things in author's mind.


Apakah hanya semburat senyum yang menghilang membuat seseorang sangat berbeda dari biasanya? Atau hanya bicara satu atau dau patah kata akan membuat seseorang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat?

Bad Summary. LuMin. Slight HunHan. Just a lot of absurd things in author's mind.

Warning : Typo, OOC, Absurd, kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, And the other mistakes~

'Cause I'm only human, sorry if there's a lot of mistakes. Don't read if you don't like it. Rnr. Let's Enjoy the story, Minna~

.

.

Jemari mungil itu menyisir setiap tepi rambutnya, mencoba untuk tampil sempurna dihadapan ribuan atau mungkin jutaan fansnya. Sesekali Ia menggembung-gembungkan pipi _chubby_nya, membuat member lain yang melihat hal itu terkikik dibuatnya. Bukan masalah, tapi tingkah personil tertua itu sudah terlewat _aegyo _daripada sang magnae.

Kim Minseok—atau lebih dikenal dengan nama panggung Xiumin berjalan pelan menuju ke belakang panggung. Sesekali merapihkan jas hitam yang Ia kenakan, berjalan menuju ke arah cahaya yang telah membesarkan namanya. Dengan mencoba mengukir senyum manisnya, yaa setidaknya Ia sedang mencoba.

.

Ia mendelikan matanya, lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sejak penerbangannya dari Beijing menuju Seoul, dan entah sudah berapa kali member yang lain bertanya, 'Kau kenapa?'

Xiumin muak. Ia tak mau mendengar pertanyaan tak penting itu lagi. Halo, adakah seseorang disini yang mengerti jalan pikirannya? Jangan tanyakan itu, jangan. Dia yakin bahwa hanya sepersekian persen orang yang mampu membaca pikiran orang lain.

Xiumin juga sudah sangat tahu dia bukan tipikal orang yang dengan mudahnya berbicara, toh orang lain juga tidak keberatan. Tapi, mungkinkah penyakit amnesia sudah menjadi virus menular yang menyebar sangat cepat saat ini? Atau mungkin hanya dengan mengedipkan mata mereka sudah terkena penyakit itu? Jangan bodoh. Xiumin terlalu malas memikirkan hal bodoh yang anak usia taman kanak-kanak pun malas memikirkannya. Dia hanya meyakinkan dirinya, mungkin orang lain lupa kalau faktanya Xiumin memang tak banyak bicara.

Yang Xiumin bingungkan adalah kenapa orang lain terlihat begitu tabu melihat dirinya hanya mengucapkan dua atau tiga kata saja? Bukankah itu memang Xiumin? Apa orang lain memang terkena amnesia mendadak dan lupa bahwa saat di salah satu episode variety show yang dijalaninya, dia bahkan tak berbicara satu kata pun?

Lupakan. Lupakan pemikiran Xiumin yang terlalu berambisi untuk mengetahui pikiran orang lain, luapakan hal itu. Kembali kepada keresahan Xiumin yang tidak akan dimengerti bahkan oleh orang sejenius Xi Luhan. Hanya Xiumin yang mengerti, jadi untuk apa membuang-buang energi untuk berbicara pada orang lain sementara orang yang kau ajak bicara tidak menggunakan 90% sisa otaknya (karena manusia normal hanya menggunakan kurang dari 10% kerja otaknya) untuk mencerna kata-kata Xiumin?

Xiumin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya. Berdiri dibelakang panggung dengan teriakan perempuan fanatik yang menjadi _backsound_nya, memang membuat kepalanya menjadi pening. Ditambah lagi dengan tingkah laku—Ahh sudahlah tak usah pikirkan hal itu kalau kau tak mau pingsan mendadak diatas panggung nanti.

"Min hyung, kau kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya." Kim Jongin alias Kai sang _leader dance _EXO-K dengan wajah polos hitamnya menanyakan hal itu.

Tolong, tolong siapapun yang mau membunuh anak hitam ini akan Xiumin bayar sebesar-besarnya.

Rasanya, seperti ditimpa oleh batu seberat satu ton dan menyumbat aliran darah ke otaknya sehingga Xiumin tidak bisa berpikir atau bahkan bernafas lagi.

"Aku tak apa Kai. Memangnya aku bagaimana?" Xiumin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apa hal yang berbeda dari dirinya , meskipun Xiumin pasti tahu jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh makhluk didepannya itu.

"Umm, bagaimana ya? Apa ya yang berbeda dari hyung?"

_Jackpot! _Lihatlah betapa makin menurunnya kemampuan intelegen manusia saat ini. Kalau Kai bukan _dongsaeng_nya dan kalau saja saat ini mereka berdua sedang diruangan tertutup tanpa siapapun yang melihatnya, Xiumin bersumpah akan memukuli Kai sampai mati.

Kai menulusuri tubuh Xiumin dengan matanya, mencoba mencari apa hal yang membuat Hyung nya itu berbeda dari biasanya. Sambil menaruh sebelah tangan didagu dan yang satunya lagi menopang sikutnya, persis seperti seorang detektif yang sedang mengidentifikasi seorang pembunuh berantai.

"Ah, aku tahu!"

"apa itu, Jongin ah?"

"Kau sedikit kurusan, hyung"

BLAM! Kini batu seberat seratus ton yang menimpa seluruh tubuh mungil Kim Minseok. Bagus, bagus Kim Jongin, bagus sekali. Xiumin tersenyum, lebih seperti menahan amarah atau menahan tawa. Xiumin kini benar-benar berpikir bahwa amnesia itu memang penyakit menular. Apakah ia buta atau memang terkena virus menular itu—Amnesia sehingga lupa bahwa Xiumin selalu menempelkan program diet di pintu kamarnya? Bahkan Xiumin selalu mencatatnya di handphone?

PLETAK! Yes! Xiumin akhirnya bisa memukul kepala Kim Jongin yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Betapa leganya dada Xiumin saat itu.

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Min Hyung? Aku kan Cuma bilang kau kurusan"

"Ya terimakasih, terimakasih. Tapi bisakah kau mengingat bahwa aku sedang dalam program diet, Kai?"

"Ahh iya aku lupa. Pantas saja Min hyung terlihat makin kurus. Lalu, apa yang membuat Min hyung berbeda ya?"

Xiumin menyerah. Dia pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih dalam _pose _berpikirnya dan memilih untuk berdiri disebelah Kim Jongdae atau lebih dikenal dengan Chen. Berharap kalau _official couple _nya itu tidak menanyakan hal yang sama seperti orang lain katakan.

"Oh hai Umin Hyung!"

"Hai, Chen"

"Oh iya, kau kenapa? Banyak member lain yang bilang kau sedikit berbeda? Apa iya? Apa kau sakit? "

Ya Tuhan, sekarang juga tolong kirimkanlah malaikat maut untuk mencabut nyawa Xiumin.

Harapan Xiumin sirna, tubuhnya seketika terasa terlempar dari _namsan tower _dan mendarat tepat diatas aspal hitam mulus lalu dilindas oleh truk tronton.

"Aku juga tak mengerti Chen" Xiumin pasrah, ia yakin wajahnya akan terlihat lebih gelap saat itu.

"Aku sepertinya tau hyung!" Ujar Chen bersemangat.

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu"

"kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Wajahmu terlalu datar hyung, biasanya kan kau selalu riang kesana kemari sambil memperlihatkan senyum manismu itu"

Ah, _bingo! _Ternyata itu yang selama ini mengganggu pikiran orang-orang yang bertanya 'Kau kenapa' padanya. Xiumin akhirnya mengerti dan memutuskan bahwa ternyata amnesia bukanlah virus yang menular. Terimakasih Chen, kau menyadarkan Xiumin dari penderitaan batinnya.

Tapi yang masih mengganggu pikiran Xiumin adalah, kenapa hanya kehilangan semburat senyuman dapat membuat Xiumin begitu berbeda dimata orang lain? Kenapa?

"Ohh begitu ya." Xiumin mencoba tenang, mencoba untuk tidak menghujamkan puluhan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ilmiah yang sudah menumpuk di _cerebrum_nya pada Kim Jongdae yang mungkin juga tidak akan mengerti dan malah balik bertanya.

"Apa kau punya masalah, hyung?"

Banyak, sangat banyak sekali Chen sampai Xiumin ingin memuntahkannya sekarang juga.

"tak ada, aku baik-baik saja" Dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'baik-baik saja', Xiumin berhasil berbohong pada Chen.

"Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa kau berbeda dari biasanya?"

Xiumin berpikir keras, mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal dan memenuhi fakta-fakta ideal seorang manusia normal dan bukan manusia pengkhayal—sepertinya.

"Mungkin…. Aku kelelahan Chen. Iya mungkin aku kelelahan, aku tidak tidur tadi di pesawat"

Berterimakasihlah kepada Kris dan Tao yang membuat seisi pesawat bising karena taruhan mereka yang Xiumin pun tak tahu apa inti dari taruhan mereka itu, dan Xiumin tidak bisa tidur.

"Ahh, pantas saja. Tersenyumlah hyung, semangat!" Chen memeluk Xiumin yang berada disampingnya, membuat hiruk pikuk dunia belakang panggung semakin bising dibuatnya.

"Kyaaaa lihat itu ChenMin couple!" "Waaa Chen memeluk Xiumin!" Ya, teriakan itulah yang Xiumin dengar.

Tapi masih belum, pelukan dan semangat dari Chen, teriakan-teriakan dari para fans masih belum cukup. Xiumin masih belum bisa, tersenyum.

.

Jeritan fans sekali lagi bergema saat sang magnae Oh Sehun dengan mesranya merangkul Luhan. Apalagi saat itu pembawa acara bertanya siapa member EXO-M yang paling dekat dengan magnae bersurai pirang itu. Xi Luhan. Siapa lagi bukan selain hyung kesayangannya itu? Bukan hal yang tabu kan kalau HunHan itu _Top couple _di EXO? Tak usah ingatkan itu, Xiumin sudah tahu bahkan sudah hapal gerak-gerik Sehun saat sedang bersama Luhan.

Xiumin memasang _palm face _andalan D.O saat ini. Mencoba bertahan dari perasaan aneh yang menderanya. Bibirnya sesekali mengerucut, memperlihatkan ekspresi imutnya saat iya cemberut. Tapi ini berbeda dari 'cemberut' yang biasanya, kali ini lebih dibantu oleh tatapan tidak suka dan lebih banyak membuang muka.

Sudah tiga segmen dilewatinya saat ini, dan Xiumin masih belum bisa menampakan senyuman manisnya. Duo happy virus Chen dan Baekhyun bahkan sudah beberapa kali menggodanya, tapi Xiumin tidak bisa tertawa. Jangankan tertawa, tersenyum pun harus mati-matian Xiumin lakukan.

Chen dan Baekhyun menyerah. Mereka tak bisa membuat Xiumin tersenyum atau bahkan hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya saja tidak bisa. Chen dan Baekhyun kini lebih memilih untuk berada didekat Tao, yang memang sangat mudah untuk yaa istilahnya di_bully._

"kenapa? Masalah itu lagi?" Kris menundukan tubuhnya untuk berbisik pada telinga Xiumin.

"ya sepertinya" Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kris. Tinggi badan Xiumin yang hanya seratus tujuh puluh dua sentimeter memang sangat berbanding jauh dengan tinggi badan Kris yang sepuluh sentimeter lagi akan menyentuh angka dua meter.

"Ayo, cerita"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan, Wu Yi Fan"

.

Suasana didalam van EXO-M riuh. Tao yang mengomel panjang lebar tentang Chen dan Baekhyun yang membullynya terus menerus diatas panggung, ditambah dengan argumentasi Chen untuk membela diri dan teman _Moodmaker__—_Baekhyun nya itu.

"Diam" satu kata _simple _itu langsung keluar dari mulut Zhang Yixing alias Lay saat perdebatan Tao dan Chen sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dan seketika itu pula, suasana menjadi penuh dengan kecanggungan. Tao dan Chen hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata tak berguna mereka lagi.

Hening. Kini semua penghuni van sudah terlelap akibat kelelahan yang mendera. Bahkan Tao dan Chen yang tadinya paling berisik kini terkalahkan oleh rasa kantuk mereka. Kecuali Xiumin, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela, sesekali menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Ayo katanya kau mau cerita" ah ternyata leader EXO-M, Kris atau Wu Yi Fan masih belum tertidur juga.

"Jangan disini, banyak yang akan mendengar"

"Lihatlah mereka sudah seperti bayi yang baru belajar jalan yang akhirnya tidur pulas karena kelelahan"

Benar apa kata Kris. Keberadaan makhluk yang hidup disini bahkan hanya sepuluh persennya saja. Setelah memastikan semua member dan mangaer hyung tertidur, akhirnya Xiumin angkat bicara.

"Kau sudah tahu kan inti masalahnya"

"Iya, tapi kan aku sudah memberimu nasihat"

"Aku sudah menjalani nasihat 'diam'mu itu. Tapi semua member malah berubah menjadi orang bodoh yang menanyakan 'Kau Kenapa' dengan wajah paling buruk mereka padaku"

"Haha, jadi itu yang mengganggumu"

"bukan, bukan itu. Ya walaupun aku hampir meledak karena itu, tapi bukan itu"

"Lalu apa?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu muak. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku tak tahu apa perasaan aneh yang mendera diriku saat ini"

"bicaralah padanya. Bilang padanya kalau kau cemburu saat ini"

"Aku tidak cemburu, aku hanya—"

"Kau cemburu. Jangan menjadi orang paling baik di dunia dengan memendam perasaanmu"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pihak ketiga, itu saja. Hanya itu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada rusa itu?"

"Aku…."

Xiumin diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dia jawab meskipun telah mempertimbangkan banyak pemikiran dengan logikanya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bicara, aku tidak bisa bantu apa-apa lagi"

Kris mengelus kepala Xiumin pelan, berniat untuk membuat perasaan orang disamping kirinya menjadi lebih tenang. Xiumin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya dibalik gelapnya van malam itu. Kris tersenyum, lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke portal dunia mimpi seperti yang lainnya.

Tapi sang rusa masih belum tertidur. Telinganya masih sangat normal untuk mendengar percakapan dua orang seumurnya itu. Haruskah Xiumin mengalami penderitaan batin hanya karena memendam perasaanya?

.

"Hoaamm, apakah kita sudah sampai?" Suara serak Tao yang baru saja membuka matanya mengusik kesunyian yang telah tercipta untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"ya, baru saja" Xiumin menjawab dengan mata yang masih menatap kelarah luar jendela van, dia masih tetap terjaga sedari tadi.

Satu persatu member EXO-M menuruni van, disusul dengan van EXO-K yang baru saja tiba di dorm EXO. Hampir semua member menunjukan wajah berantakan dan mata yang hanya setengah terbuka. Bahkan Chanyeol dengan lancarnya menabrak siapapun yang ada didepannya.

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah, mencoba untuk keluar dari dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing. Hening, hanya itu yang bisa dirasakan ditengah rasa kantuk dan lapar yang mereka rasakan bersamaan saat itu.

"Kalian mau makan malam? Aku akan memasak" Suara Kyungsoo atau D.O memecah kesunyian dan langsung disambut oleh wajah sumringah serta anggukan dari para member yang sebentar lagi rasa laparnya akan terobati.

"Aku akan membantu" Lay mengajukan dirinya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur diikuti oleh D.O.

Yang lain menunggu dengan sabar dan tenang, meskipun ada beberapa member yang kalah dari rasa kantuknya sehingga memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sampai D.O dan lay selesai memasak. Sampai seseorang menyadari ada yang kurang dari semua ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Minseok?" Suara dari _leader _EXO-K , Suho membuat member yang lain melirik kearah kanan-kiri mereka masing-masing.

"Ahh, iya. Umin-hyung dimana? Bukankah biasanya dia bersamamu, Chen?" Chanyeol yang tadinya telah menutupkan matanya dengan sempurna kini terbangun lagi akibat berita hilangnya hyung tertua itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sejak turun dari van tadi aku tidak melihatnya" Jawab Chen agak sedikit khawatir.

"mungkinkah dia tidur?" Simpul Baekhyun.

"Apa iya? Biasanyakan Min hyung selalu bersemangat ketika ada makanan" Turut Sehun yang kini ikut masuk kedalam perbincangan.

Masing-masing member tenggelam dalm kesimpulan mereka masing-masing. Melupakan pernyataan mereka sebelumnya yang bilang bahwa 'Xiumin hyung berbeda dari biasanya'.

"Aku akan mengeceknya ke kamar" Luhan berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kenapa mesti Luhan hyung?" Chen menatap tajam Luhan yang terhenti langkahnya.

"Kalau tidak ada Xiumin, yang tertua disini pasti aku, kan?"

Chen terdiam, hingga akhirnya Luhan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga setelah tadi langkahnya sempat terhenti. Ia berjalan dengan cepat hingga menyentuh ubin keramik lantai dua. Dengan bergegas Luhan langsung menuju ke kamar Xiumin, berharap sang empunya belum terlelap.

"Mau apa kau?"

Harapan Luhan tak salah. Saat Luhan membuka pintu kamar itu, langsung terpampang sosok Xiumin yang tengah duduk diatas kasur sembari memainkan handphone dan menyambut Luhan dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Hei ayolah yang lainnya khawatir karena kau tidak berada dibawah untuk makan malam" Luhan menutup pintu lalu duduk disebelah Xiumin.

"Bilang aku tidur"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ahhh aku bisa gila jika terus menerus menerima pertanyaan seperti itu!"

Sebelah alis mata Luhan terangkat, heran dengan tingkah laku kekanakan dari hyung satu-satunya itu. Bagaimana tidak, Xiumin meronta sambil menendang-nendang kakinya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja merusak mainannya.

"Aku menyerah. Aku tidak sanggup untuk diam lagi. Aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai suaraku habis kalau bisa"

Luhan masih terdiam, masih bingung. Ini sedikit berbeda dari kisah mellow yang Xiumin ceritakan pada kris saat di van tadi.

"Ah, Minseok hyung. Sepertinya kau butuh beberapa terapi untuk mengatasi hal itu"

"Eh?"

Xiumin berpikir, terapi? Untuk apa? Apakah Luhan berpikir kalau dia sedang menderita kelainan jiwa saat ini? Tidak. Xiumin yakin Luhan cukup pintar untuk tidak menyimpulkan hal sebodoh itu.

"Sepertinya terapi 'diam' dari galaxy hyung tidak akan bisa mengatasi perasaanmu saat ini,"

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana… ahh bagaimana bisa? Xiumin membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Luhan. Mungkin wajahnya sudah memerah saat itu meskipun Xiumin tidak bisa merasakannya karena terlalu sibuk untuk mengatur nafas dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"A-apa?"

"Kau lucu, umin Hyung. Begini, tak usah malu untuk berbicara langsung padaku"

Pikiran Xiumin benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan, bahkan tatapan berbeda dari Luhan pada Xiumin tak mampu menjelaskan apa-apa. Luhan terkikik, dia lalu memeluk Xiumin dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya pada bahu mungil Xiumin. Sangat pas untuk tubuh Luhan.

"Lu-luhan, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Memberi terapi padamu. Ibuku bilang, pelukan dapat meredakan perasaan seseorang yang sedang kacau"

"perasaan? Kacau?"

"Ahh Minseok, aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira, kok. Aku yakin kau juga tak sebodoh yang Kris kira sampai Kris harus menasihatimu."

Xiumin mengerti. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna saat ini. Ia yakin bahwa Luhan mungkin tidak tidur saat di van tadi. Kris sialan, ia berjanji akan meninju wajah Kris nanti.

"Xiumin, aku juga menyayangimu"

"A-ap—"

"Aku menyayangimu melebihi rasa sayangku pada Sehun sebagai adikku"

Xiumin membeku, sepertinya kekuatan _freeze _di MV MAMA sudah mulai bangkit kembali sekarang. Tubuhnya kaku,bahkan tidak bisa digerakan. Entah karena efek pelukan Luhan yang erat atau karena efek _heart attack _? Luhan kini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan hingga membuat telinga Xiumin hampir rusak karena Luhan tertawa tepat disebelah telinga Xiumin.

Bingung dan tak mengerti. Dua hal itu masih setia menyelimuti Xiumin, Ia juga tak mengerti karena Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak, apa Luhan Cuma mempermainkannya saja?

"Umin hyung, kau benar-benar imut untuk seseorang yang berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan lebih tua satu bulan dariku. Kau tidak mengerti? Atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

Luhan melonggarkan pelukannya, kali ini dia membalikkan badan Xiumin hingga mereka tepat berhadapan satu sama lain. Dengan lembut, Luhan memegang kedua pipi bulat XIumin, membuat Xiumin makin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Luhan tersenyum, dan sedikit tertawa.

"Xiumin, apa kau tak pernah berpikir kenapa aku memanggilmu BaoZi? Apa kau tak pernah mencari alasannya? Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kenapa aku hanya ingin bermain sepak bola bersamamu? Apa kau tak pernah menyadari bahwa aku hanya ingin minum kopi bersamamu?"

Xiumin berpikir lagi, betapa bodohnya dia tak menyadari semua hal itu. Kenapa dia baru menyadari bahwa teman minum kopi terbaiknya memang hanya Luhan seorang? Begitu juga teman bermain sepak bola, bahkan berjalan di bandara pun mereka berdua selalu bergandengan tangan dibelakang member yang lain.

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun Xiumin. Jangan membuat dirimu menjadi berbeda hanya karena aku bersama orang lain, dan jangan pernah mengikuti saran dari galaxy hyung lagi"

"HAHAHAHAHA"

Kini Luhan yang dibuat bingung karena Xiumin yang tertawa terbahak-bahak melebihi tawanya tadi, bahkan sampai meneteskan air matanya. Apa Luhan salah mengucapkannya?

"haha, iya Luhan iya aku tahu. Aku tak seharusnya mengikuti saran adari orang galaxy itu, hahaha"

"Hahahaha. Kau benar-benar lucu hyung, aku pikir kau mentertawaiku karena aku bilang aku menyayangmu"

"Untuk apa? Aku juga menyayangimu kok"

Senyum Luhan merekah lagi, dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Xiumin.

"Nanti jika aku berdekatan Sehun, anggap saja aku sedang bermain dengan kucing sehingga kau takut untuk mendekatinya. Dan satu hal yang kau tahu, Sehun yang menyukaiku, aku hanya menyukai an menyayangimu, Minseok"

"Hahaha, terserah. Yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah meminta nasihat dari orang galaxy lagi"

"Oh iya satu lagi. Jangan pernah kehilangan senyummu, itu adalah kunci dari wajah manismu itu, selain pipimu tentunya."

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti. Luhan menyadarkannya. Memang benar, senyuman itu sangat penting untuk dirinya bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Kehangatan akan tercipta bahkan hanya dari sebuah senyuman simpul yang hangat. Tak berkata-kata pun bisa membuat orang lain bahagia hanya dengan senyuman. Xiumin makin mengerti lagi, kehilangan senyum bahkan membuatnya tidak dikenal oleh orang lain.

"Ayo ke bawah, yang lain sudah menunggu"

Luhan melepaskan pipi Xiumin, lalu menggandeng tangan Xiumin untuk turun kebawah. Xiumin mengangguk dan menampakkan senyum manisnya yang sejak tadi pagi hilang entah kemana, Luhan membalasnya. Mereka berjalan bergandengan ke lantai dasar. Tak peduli dengan pandangan member EXO lainnya yang bingung dengan kelakluan dua hyung tertua itu.

"LUHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN UMIN HYUNG?!"

Suara cadel Oh Sehun membuat seisi dorm tertawa terbahak-bahak, bukankah itu terlalu polos untuk Sehun yang biasanya terlihat dewasa? Haha abaikan itu. Sekarang dorm terlalu berisik untuk menjelaskan pemikiran Sehun. Luhan dan Xiumin yang menjadi tersangka juga ikut tertawa dan larut dalam kehangatan malam itu.

END

Ahahaha absurd kan ceritanya ga nyambung ._.)v pokoknya maafkan bila ff ini hanya membuat anda mual dan muntah, karena isinya hanya keresahan keresahan authoir semata. Sekian dan Terimakasih.

Review it! Thankyou for reading!


End file.
